


Fate

by The_Angry_Turtle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kylo Ren Angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angry_Turtle/pseuds/The_Angry_Turtle
Summary: You loved him. God you loved him--but why couldn't you save him?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I've had on my head all day. Sort of helped with my writers block, so more of L'Amour to come hopefully!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, but please be polite!

You loved him, god you fucking loved him. The soft touch those rough hands could bring, that smile that so rarely appeared but when it did spread from cheek to cheek with the crinkle of his eyes, and that voice so decedent and full of honey sweet words that he saved just for you. Only you. Forever you.

“I love you.”

“So precious.”

“My love.”

“You’re perfection.”

“You look absolutely ravishing…”

All those nights of passion filled screams of exquisite pleasure a distant memory—nails scratching into a muscular back, teeth nipping and sinking into tender flesh, gasps, growls; untamed and blissful passion that couldn't even begin to describe the love soaked air. Sex—such a beautiful smell that clung to your skin, the blankets and the walls—walls that would never spill the secrets they saw or heard. 

Yet, you couldn’t save him. Couldn’t do anything to help the pain during the last moments of his life. Whiskey eyes distant and glazed over without an ounce of fear. He knew it would come, this dreadful day despite the promises he’d whisper into your ear late at night. And despite the broken promise, you couldn’t bring yourself to be angry, just couldn’t hate him for the lie, for leaving you to carry on alone. No matter how hard you tried.

Your eyes squeeze shut, trembling hands going to rest upon his cheeks—thumbs wiping away the tears that delicately splashed upon his cold skin. The raw emotion rode it’s course, freezing time with no mercy. How could you forgive yourself? When would your heart beat again, if ever? When does the numbness pass?

And as he begins to fade, you understand the meaning behind it all, even if it is a cruel reality. A smile ghosts your face as you hear the last whisper, the last words he will ever say to you.

“I will always be with you, my love.”

And you know then, no one is ever truly gone.


End file.
